I will always help you
by Sky Miind
Summary: Vi is sick and needs some help, will Caitlyn help her? Does things get naughty in the process ? Please read and review, i love reviews and please help me to get better with writing if you have any suggestions, .:.:. Love You guys .:.:.
It was 4 in the morning Caitlyn was trying to get some sleep, she was very tired from all those paperworks she had to do, but now after arresting some rubbers from robbing international bank they have got themselves a little award and a break from work but she couldn't sleep.

Her phone ring got her attention, she looked at her phone's screen, it was Vi. Ciriousity and concern got to her like a bowling ball.

"Hello?" She answered gentely trying to act normal.

"Umm.. Hi Cupcake i'm really sorry I shouldn't have called you on your break specially at 4 in the morning, but i didn't have anyone else to ask help from." Vi said her voice was low and she was sniffing. Caitlyn was speechless, she didn't know what to say, _'She Calls me at 4 in the morning with sniffing voice and asks for help, oh my god I hope it's nothing important'_

"What is it Vi, You know you can always trust me and asks me anything" She answered.

"It's just, im kinda sick, I guess, i couldn't sleep and I have this massive headache and stomachache, i couldn't even walked to the drugstore to buy something" She said.

"Have you taken some aspirin?" She asked.

"Some What?" She said confused.

"Oh darling you really don't have any medicine in your home?" Caitlyn said and sat on her bed rubbing her head.

"Umm... no I guess not, i know this is a lot to ask of you but... can you come here and help me? You know I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't really sick" She said in a shy and low voice.

"Oh Vi, off course I will come, your my best friend this isn't a big deal for me, im on my way I will buy you some stuffs to help you get better, well I will see you then" She said and hung up.

She yawned and walked toward her closet to dress up, she put her normal clothes on, a blue pants and shirt with her hat and then got her car keys and went to the parking. She turned her car on, Jayce had bought this car for her birthday. it was a blue car with a black switching roof.

She stopped by for some soup and aspirin and bought some fruit and vitamin's pills for Vi.

She got to Vi's in 15 minutes and knocked on her door with hands full of groceries.

"Hey Vi, it's me... open up." she said while trying to keep the grocery bag up. after a couple of seconds the door opened and she saw Vi in a pink tank top and short pants, her eyes were red and she was coughing hard.

"Hey Cupcake, im really sorry I made you come all over here." she realized that Caitlyn was red like she was out of breath, then she saw the big grocery bag in her hands.

"WHAT THE HELL Cait, What are these things" She said while getting the bag from Caitlyn and making her breathing again.

"Oh... Vi... Hey... Didn't see you there..." Caitlyn said while breathing for air. "These are some foods and medicine I bought, they will help you get better, and what happened to you, you look so tired and sick"

"Cupcacke, i called you here because I was sick and I needed help, what did you expect me to look like?" she said smiling a little at her best friend.

"Oh right, Yeah that..." She said still a little dizzy from holding the bag.

"You really should exercise a little more, Come in" She said while opening the door for her to walk in.

Her apartment was simple and big, When you looked from the door you saw the living room and the kitchen on the right and two rooms at the left with restroom near them.

There were three couches at the middle of the apartment and a TV in the corner with flowers near it, The walls were a light pink which gave a good feeling to Caitlyn.

"Thank you for coming, i don't usually get sick and when I do i just sleep through' it, but this time I can't even sleep with this headache, i really don't know what to do so I called you, sorry again for interrupting your break." She said, trying to lay on the pink couch, Caitlyn sat near her. there was a desk with cupcakes that Caitlyn had made for her.

"Vi, Look at me, your my best friend you can ask me anything and I will do it with my will. you know it, right?" Caitlyn said with a smile on her face.

"Thanks Cait, it means a lot to me." Vi said smiling back.

"Now i will make you some soup and make your medicines ready do you need anything?" Caitlyn asked.

"No im good" Vi said.

Caitlyn went to the kitchen and started to make some kichen soup and she was thinking to herself _'Poor Vi, She never had anyone to take care of her, She's a very strong person'._

Half an hour passed and then the soup was ready, she poured them into the bowl and got a spoon and walked toward the couch.

"Vi soup is ready get up." She said but Vi didn't answer. "Vi?" She asked again, but still no answer, she looked at her and realized she was fallen asleep. She looked at the bowl in her hand, "well, i will put it in the fridge then" She said quietly.

 _'she shouldn't sleep on the couch, but I can't lift her to her bedroom, im not that strong... she is right I should start extersicing'_ she thought to herself.

she put the bowl in the fridge and came back to Vi, She cares about her so much, it was weird for her, she was The Caitlyn, The sheriff of piltover, The Toughest Woman in piltover, but she couldn't resist her feelings toward Vi, She was so vulnerable near her, She chuckled to herself and lay on the other couch near Vi, It wasn't so comfortable but It wasn't so bad. She fell asleep watching Vi.


End file.
